


Our Happy Life

by DangerDiamond



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child born of incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDiamond/pseuds/DangerDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare and Lucrezia run away from home since Lucrezia became pregnant with Cesare's child so now they must hide from their father and the rest of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happy Life

** Lucrezia POV **

 

I can't believe it. I stare down at the pregnancy test. _positive._ one little stick has changed my life forever.

 

I have to tell Cesare first more than anything but what if he doesn't want it? What if he'll hate me?

 

I'm confused to what I have to do. 

 

I'll wait and see what happens.

 

first i'm going to have hide the pregnancy test.

i know i'll put it in Juan's room so if it's found we can say it's one of Juan's secret lovers he has a lot.

 

I open the bathroom door with the test in my hand to find my mother standing outside who has noticed the test.

 

i'm screwed. 

"Momma." I cried giving her a hug and then crying in her arms.

 

"who's the father." She asked.

 

i am completely lost on what I have to say I can't say it's Cesare's.

 

"um…um…it's the messenger boys Pedro." I lied.

 

"we'll sort this out but not yet your father isn't in a good mood." She said.

 

relief went through my body then I don't want to know what my father will say.  


End file.
